First Night
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Malam pertama Changmin bersama Yunho. Wanna see? . HOMIN fanfiction! GenderSwitch! Min as Girl! . Rate: M . Hey, HoMin Shipper and HoMinoids, tunjukkan diri kalian!


.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **First Night "**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : _Girl_!Min , GenderSwitch/GenderBender for Min! NC-17

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Tubuh Changmin sedikit gemetar saat ia duduk di tepi ranjang besar di kamar itu. Kamar itu asing untuknya, namun bisa dibilang sesuai dengan seleranya yang notabene cukup dikenal sebagai yeoja yang suka mengomel mengenai ini dan itu.

Selain itu, kamar ini harum bunga mawar. Hanya saja... harum ini karena ada puluhan kelopak bunga mawar merah yang ditaburkan memenuhi seprai tempat tidur di kamar ini.

**Byuurr~!**

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat mendengar suara gemerisik air di dalam kamar mandi, dan itu membuat benaknya kembali tersadar mengapa kini ia ada disini. Mengenakan gaun tidur sutera berwarna putih yang jatuh tepat di atas lututnya, Changmin merasakan detakan jantungnya kembali menggila mengingat apa yang nanti akan ia lakukan bersama orang yang kini berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Omong-omong soal orang itu... Changmin jadi merasa kalau ini masih seolah mimpi saja baginya. Tak pernah terbayangkan kalau orang itu akan benar-benar menjadi suaminya. Menunggunya di altar, sementara ia berjalan di virgin road dengan gaun pengantin putih yang amat sangat indah.

Orang itu...

.

..

...Jung Yunho.

Orang yang kini sudah bersatus sebagai suaminya, dan mengganti namanya menjadi Jung Changmin itu... dulu hanya merupakan seseorang yang ia tahu di dalam kereta saja. Mungkin karena tempat pulang yang satu distrik, dan juga jam pulang yang sama, hampir setiap hari ia melihat Yunho di dalam kereta.

Ah, saat itu ia bahkan tak tahu kalau nama namja itu adalah Yunho. Yang ia tahu hanyalah namja itu benar-benar sangat gentleman terhadapnya.

Jam pulangnya sekolah—saat itu ia masih awal kelas dua di SM Senior High School—adalah jam 16.45 sore. Dan setiap kali ia naik kereta, seringnya, semua tempat duduk sudah di tempati oleh penumpang lain, dan ia—serta 2 temannya— terpaksa berdiri sepanjang perjalanan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kedua temannya turun dan hanya menyisakan ia sendirian karena memang rumahnya adalah yang terjauh di antara mereka bertiga. Masih tersisa setengah jam perjalanan lagi, dan parahnya, ini adalah jam pulang kantor untuk para pegawai negeri. Jadilah kereta yang ia naiki semakin penuh sesak.

Pertama kalinya ia menyadari keberadaan Yunho adalah saat ada satu tangan di belakang tubuhnya yang secara sengaja sering menyentuh pantatnya. Tubuh langsingnya tersentak kaget dan ia langsung berusaha menepis tangan kasar dan berkeringat itu. Namun seperti layaknya para ahjussi mesum yang terkadang ada di kereta, tangan yang mnyentuh-nyentuh pantatnya itu tetap kekeuh dan membuatnya semakin merasa tak nyaman.

Saat itulah ada seorang namja yang berdiri dari duduknya, dan setelah tiba-tiba merasakan tarikan kuat ke depan, Changmin mendapati dirinya sudah berada dalam posisi duduk di bangku namja itu tadi.

"Sampai waktunya turun, kurasa akan lebih aman untukmu jika kau duduk di sana saja."

Changmin mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan menemukan namja yang tadi duduk di depannya itu kini berdiri dan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Changmin merasakan wajahnya langsung memerah, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan,wajahnya menunduk lagi karena tak sanggup menatap sepasang mata beruang yang hangat itu.

.

..

Satu bulan semenjak saat itu, namja itu akan selalu memberikan tempat duduk untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau yang namanya jodoh, pasti tak akan lari kemana.

Changmin tahu kalau beberapa bulan lalu, semenjak bertemu lagi dengan teman lamanya, Ummanya ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak lelaki sang teman itu. Jelas awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah, namun karena memang ia tak pernah bisa membantah sang Umma, jadilah kini ia bersedia untuk di ajak makan malam bersama dengan keluarga dari teman sang Umma.

"Maaf aku terlambat, karena naik mobil sendiri, jadi terjebak macet."

Changmin menghentikan kunyahannya, dan langsung menelan potongan kecil steak sapinya sambil menatap tak percaya pada namja yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"A-anda..."

Namja yang sudah bersiap duduk di seberangnya itu menatap ke arahnya, dan kedua mata mereka kini sama-sama membulat tak percaya.

"K-kamu..."

"Yunho, Changmin, apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jung Ahjumma yang memperhatikan tingkah aneh muda-mudi itu.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Ummanya yang memadangnya penuh tanya, dan mengagguk kecil. "Umma tau namja di kereta yang kuceritakan? U-uungg... dia orangnya, Umma..."

Sepasang mata bulat ummanya melebar, dan ummanya langsung menyalami namja itu dengan penuh semangat. "Aigooo, gomawoyo Yunho-yah. Karena ada kau, putri kecilku ini jadi tak pernah mengalami hal-hal aneh di dalam kereta."

"A-ah... gwaenchana ahjumma. Saya hanya tak suka melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi putri anda ini ramping semampai dan wajahnya manis sekali."

Sepasang bambi eyes Changmin melebar dan semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah cerahnya. Cepat-cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Aah, Yunho, jadi itu alasanmu mengapa kau tak pernah lagi berangkat-pulang kerja naik mobilmu sendiri?" ucap Jung ahjussi sambil mengedipkan satu mata pada istrinya.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang hanya bisa tertawa kering sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

.

..

Pagi hari setelah pertemuan itu, Yunho sudah duduk manis di sofa rumahnya. Dan semenjak itu, setiap hari, ia selalu di antar-jemput oleh Yunho menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya tak perlu waktu lama bagi kedua insan itu untuk saling jatuh cinta. Kebersamaan setiap hari membuat keduanya semakin tak bisa menjaga hati untuk tertutup rapat lagi seperti sedia kala.

Semenjak awal pertemuan, sebenarnya bisa dikatakan kalau keduanya sudah memiliki ketertarikan. Namun karena tak ada kesempatan untuk saling mengenal, maka perasaan tertarik itu tak sempat berbunga lebih jauh.

Namun kini keduanya terikat dengan namanya perjodohan. Dengan Yunho yang setiap hari mengantar jemputnya, Changmin merasakan tunas ketertarikan itu perlahan mulai tumbuh. Semakin bersemi seiring dengan ia yang semakin mengenal pribadi hangat seorang Jung Yunho.

Begitupun dengan Yunho. Semakin mengenal Changmin, melihat kepolosan yeoja manis itu, tak bisa ia tahan, hatinya langsung tertambat dengan dan semakin kuat menancap disana setiap kali melihat tingkah lucu dan cute yang ditunjukkan yeoja kecil itu tanpa disadarinya. Dan makin tak bisa lepas karena kecerewetan yeoja itu dalam mengurusi hal-hal yang remeh namun sangat penting dan krusial.

Pun dengan kedua orang tua masing-masing yang kini semakin semangat membicarakan mengenai pernikahan kedua putra-putri keduanya.

Usia Yunho yang sudah menginjak dua puluh empat itu sudah memasuki usia yang cukup matang untuk bisa menikah. Apalagi dengan posisinya yang kini sudah di persiapkan dengan matang untuk menggantikan posisi Appa Jung yang merupakan pemilik utama dari Jung Corp. Semakin menggebu lah keinginan para orang tua itu untuk menikahkan putra-putri mereka secepatnya.

Namun untunglah Yunho bisa menolak ide kedua orang tua mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa Changmin masih belum lulus sekolah, dan masih ingin melanjutkan sampai ke bangku perkuliahan.

Setelah melalui sesi diskusi keluarga yang cukup alot, akhirnya di putuskan bahwa pernikahan itu akan di laksanakan sehari setelah Changmin lulus sekolah. Soal kuliah, kedua pasang orang tua yang sudah kebelet menikakan anak-anak mereka itu menjawab dengan kompak :

"Kalau kuliah kan bisa ditempuh setelah kalian menikah."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah, hingga akhirnya kini ia terduduk di tepi ranjang di kamar pengantin mereka dengan perasaan gugup yang tak terkatakan. Selesai pesta tadi, ia langsung di giring oleh Umma dan Umma mertuanya, dan langsung di suruh mandi sebersih-bersihnya dan menggunakan sabun yang sewangi-wanginya.

Beberapa menit setelah ia selesai berbenah dan tengah duduk sambil menyisir surai gelapnya yang panjang, Yunho memasuki kamarnya, dan setelah mengecup pipinya, namja itu langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

**Cklek**.

Tubuh Changmin langsung tersentak kecil, dan posisi tubuhnya langsung terlihat tegak karena kini ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan tegang itu kembali memasuki tubuhnya.

Habis bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang yeoja, yang namanya malam pertama itu selalu menjadi saat yang paling mendebarkan. Apalagi karena ia baru saja menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Belum pernah sekalipun menonton Blue Film karena memang didikan orang tuanya yang sungguh sangat mengedepankan etika dan moral.

"Minnie.."

Tubuh Changmin sedikit tersentak merasakan sentuhan tangan Yunho di bahunya. Ia mendongak cepat ke arah suaminya itu, dan wajahnya langsung memerah melihat surai Yunho yang basah karea habis mandi. Suaminya itu benar-benar terlihat... _sexy_.

Cepat-cepat ia menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai kamar mereka, dan berucap lirih. "N-ne... y-yeobo..?"

Yunho tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah imut istrinya itu. Bisa dibilang, dalam sekali tebak Yunho tahu kalau istrinya itu masih virgin dalam hal seperti ini. Ia bisa saja sih, mengabaikan malam pertama mereka dan hanya tidur bersama dalam arti harafiahnya.

Namun melihat penampilan istrinya malam ini... Dengan gaun putih yang memperlihatkan bahu polos istrinya, lengkap dengan leher jenjang dan tengkuk putihnya yang seakan meminta untuk ia jamah... kain sutera yang terlihat menggoda membalut tubuh istrinya... Di tambah dengan sepasang paha mulus yang mengintip dari ujung gaun di atas lutut itu... membuatnya tak bisa kalau hanya melewatkan malam dengan tidur seperti biasanya.

Lagipula, ini malam pertama mereka...

.

.

.

Yeoja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menangkup wajahnya. Membawanya menatap langsung pada sepasang mata beruang yang menatapnya dengan hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Minnie... jangan kaku begitu. Cukup panggil aku oppa seperti biasanya saja, Ok?"

Dan Changmin tak bisa untuk tak ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum tampan itu terarah lembut ke arahnya."Ne, oppa." lirihnya dengan wajah yang makin terlihat manis.

"Dan kau percaya padaku kan, Minnie? Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu."

Changmin terdiam sejenak meresapi arti ucapan namja yang baru hari ini menjadi suaminya itu. Ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Yeoja muda itu menyatukan kedua ujung telunjuk tangannya dengan gaya yang sangat imut, dan mengangguk. "Ne, aku percaya padamu, oppa. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Minnie?"

Changmin memainkan jari-jarinya, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur pada suaminya itu. "Tapi... aku takut kalau nanti aku membuatmu kecewa, oppa."

Yunho melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan istrinya itu.

"A-aku ini hanya anak kecil yang belum tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena itu... aku takut kalau nanti aku malah membuat oppa kecewa.."

Yunho tak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa kembali terjadi padanya. Setiap ia melihat tingkah imut Changminnya, jantungnya selalu berdesir tak tertahankan. Dan kini, hanya dengan kata-kata saja, jantungnya turut berdesir bersama hatinya yang membuncah bahagia. Membuatnya jadi semakin tak sabar untuk memeluk dan mencinta istrinya yang sangat cute itu.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis istrinya itu. Menatap penuh cinta pada sepasang bambi eyes yang menatapnya malu-malu itu, dan meraih bibir plump manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kecupan lembut yang di penuhi oleh perasaan sayang dan cinta.

"Minnie... my precious wife... aku senang mendengarmu berpikir seperti itu. Itu tandanya kau mencintaiku dan memikirkanku." Yunho kembali membawa Changmin ke dalam ciuman lembutnya sekali lagi. "Tapi jangan menganggap rendah dirimu sendiri Minnie. Ini malam pertama kita, dan kita akan melaluinya bersama. Oke?"

Yeoja muda itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan yang sayu akibat ciuman mereka. Namun meskipun begitu, ia masih sanggup mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan suaminya itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan tanpa ragu namja itu kembali membawa bibir mereka berdua dalam kecupan mesra. Yang berlanjut menjadi pagutan-pagutan bibir karena Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak merasai setiap sudut bibir istrinya itu.

Changmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yunho, dan tiba-tiba saja, saat ia sadar, kini ia sudah berada dalam posisi berbaring di tengah ranjang besar itu. Mungkin karena terlalu terlarut dalam ciuman Yunho, ia jadi sama sekali tak sadar kalau Yunho menggendongnya hingga ke tengah ranjang.

Namun pikiran itu langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya ketika Yunho kembali memagut bibirnya. Kali ini ciuman ini panas membara. Penuh dengan gairah yang disalurkan Yunho melalui gerakan bibirnya yang terus bergerak di atas bibir Changmin.

Hasrat diri Yunho perlahan meningkat saat ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya pada sela bibir istrinya. Mengecap sedikit rasa istrinya itu, dan selanjutnya ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Lidahnya yang lincah itu langsung mengeksplor seluruh bagian dalam rongga mulut istrinya. Merasai setiap sudut goa hangat itu. Menandainya bagaikan pejantan yang menandai daerah kekuasaannya.

Yunho meraih tengkuk halus Changmin, membawanya makin mendekat ke arahnya, dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas. Ditambah dengan tangan Changmin yang mencengkeram lengannya, Yunho makin tak kuasa untuk menahan dirinya lagi.

Ciuman demi ciuman terus Yunho berikan pada sang istri. Hanya berhenti sejenak saja untuk memberi ruang bagi istrinya untuk mengambil nafas. Rasa itu terlalu mencandunya. Membuat Yunho tak bisa untuk tidak terus memagut bibir dan mulut istrinya yang begitu memabukkan itu.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan aktifitas di kamar pengantin itu pun memasuki puncaknya. Sepasang bambi eyes itu terus mengucurkan air mata saat dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Yunho mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada tempat miliknya.

"Unghh... tight... Minnie, so tight..."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakan sakit yang sudah pasti akan lolos dari bibirnya. Namun seperti mengerti apa yag Changmin rasakan, Yunho dengan cepat meraih bibir itu dan melumatnya. Menerima semua erangan sakit yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu, dan meredamnya.

Yunho terus bergerak perlahan, dan saat ia merasakan ada satu penghalang di ujung kejantanannya, dengan sekali hentak ia langsung mendorong masuk. Merusak pertahanan tipis itu dan menanamkan miliknya dalam-dalam di tubuh istrinya.

Dengan jelas Yunho bisa merasakan ada cairan hangat yang menyelubungi kejantanannya. Tanpa perlu melihat, Yunho tahu kalau itu adalah darah. Darah keperawanan istrinya.

Ia langsung memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah istrinya yang kini basah karena keringat dan juga air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Maafkan aku. Sakitkah...?" tanya Yunho penuh perhatian, sambil bibirnya menciumi jejak air mata yang masih segar itu.

Jujur saja, dengan dinding hangat dan basah yang melingkupi kejantanannya dengan begitu kuat, Yunho hampir saja kehilangan kendalinya. Namun tak bisa. Melihat istrinya yang masih bercucura air mata, ia tak bisa kalau hanya menuruti nafsu binatangnya saja. Ia lebih peduli terhadap istrinya, daripada hasrat tubuhnya.

"..hiks... oppa... sakiitt... hiks... periihh.."

Kembali Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang masih muda itu dengan kecupan-kecupan dan ucapan-ucapan menenangkan.

.

.

Tak lama, tubuh Changmin yang secara perlahan mulai bisa mengakomodasi kejantanan suaminya yang besar itu mulai megendur. Dan Yunho yang merasakan sinyal itu, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Mata, dahi, pipi dan bibir Changmin terus dihujani Yunho dengan kecupan-kecupan dan ciuman-ciuman, sementara Yunho terus bergerak di dalam tubuh ketat istrinya. Cairan vagina yang terus-menerus mengalir keluar dengan sendirinya itu membuat pergerakan Yunho semakin mudah, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk merasakan tubuhnya tersentak-sentak dengan kuat akibat hujaman kuat Yunho di dalam tubuhnya.

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi kamar itu. Erangan dan lenguhan bernada tinggi, di imbangi dengan geraman rendah dan deru nafas keduanya yang makin tak beraturan. Bunyi kepala ranjang yang beradu dengan dinding kamar menjadi suara lain yang mengiringi pergerakan primitif dua insan yang tengah memadu cinta.

Kulit bergesekan dengan kulit. Terasa licin karena keringat yang tak bisa hilang meskipun sudah ada AC yang menghembuskan nafas dinginnya. Bibir saling bertemu, memagut dan terpisah lagi hanya untuk melenguhkan nama masing-masing pasangan.

.

.

.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat ke atas dan kepalanya terdongak saat ia mencapai puncak untuk ketiga kalinya. Lengannya tak lagi sanggup menahan tubuhnya, dan kini bagian atas tubuhnya jatuh ke atas bed dengan posisi menelungkup.

Namun tubuhnya masih terus tersentak-sentak karena di belakang tubuhnya masih ada sang suami yang terus menghentak kuat di dalam lubang vaginanya yang sudah satu jam ini terus dieksploitasi.

"Minnie... ahh... Minnie..."

Dengan satu hujaman kuat, Yunho membenamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam ke tubuh istrinya. Menyemburkan benihnya yang banyak itu langsung menuju rahim sang istri. Menikmati gerakan otot dalam vaginya Changmin yang kembali berkedut-kedut memijat kejantanannya yang tengah mengeluarkan semua sperma yag sudah satu jam ini terus ia tahan.

Tiga kali ia membiarkan istrinya merasakan klimaks, dan baru setelah itu ia bisa membiarkan dirinya menikmati kenikmatan mencapai puncak kegiatan bercinta mereka.

.

.

.

Tubuh mereka berdua masih basah karena keringat. Namun tak peduli akan hal itu, Yunho meraih Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. Melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya ke pinggang tamping istrinya yang kini terlihat kelelahan.

"Gomawo Minnie. Ini malam terindah untukku.." ucapnya sambil mengecup surai gelap istrinya.

Changmin yang kini merasakan malu luar biasa, tak kuasa untuk menjawab, dan memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada hangat suaminya itu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri saat melihat rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinga Changmin.

"Sleep tight baby. Saranghae.."

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyyeeeooongg~!**

**Kembali dengan FF HoMin GS~!**

**Ini prompt bersama dari aya, lia dan fijri yang memang HoMinoids yadong akut..**

***lirik atas***

***face palm***

**Harusnya nggak kayak gituuuu!**

**Harusnya adegan itu lebih detail cz memang author kan tipe orang yang suka ampe ke detail..**

**Tapi karena ini GS dengan Min as Girl...begitu author nyoba ngetik bagian Yun nggerayang tubuh (girl)Min, ini otak langsung freexe n nggak bisa mikir lagi...**

**Huufth, jadilah adegannya langsung loncat gitu...dan maaf kalo kurang hot.. *sodorin bara api* #plak**

**Last, author nodong bayaran berupa review sebagai hasil kerja keras bikin ff ini yaaa~t **


End file.
